


A Vivid Air

by Layne Faire (HisDarlin)



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry spring drabble challenge, M/M, Meet-Cute, Short & Sweet, gratuitous chicken reference, unrepentant use of known canon phrases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarlin/pseuds/Layne%20Faire
Summary: The sun has come out... and the air is vivid with spring light. ~Byron Caldwell Smith





	A Vivid Air

**Author's Note:**

> This is a meet-cute told in three small sections, as part of the Spring Drabble Challenge. While each little story can stand alone, they make a lovely little series.
> 
> The second prompt is 'energy'

Oblivious to the rain still falling, a bemused Louis watched the man check the small chick, then return it to his pocket, before scrambling to his feet. The large hand reached down and Louis accepted it, allowing himself to be pulled upright and under the awning of a shop. 

“Sorry, mate. Wasn’t paying attention.” The man’s voice rumbled, bright energy lighting his green eyes. Intrigued, Louis opened his mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by a series of quick sneezes. 

“Get those sneezes out, then.” Louis replied distractedly. 

The man barked out a laugh. Louis blushed to his roots.


End file.
